<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Emperors Counselor by JaliceCookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580208">The Emperors Counselor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie'>JaliceCookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discovery, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Health problems, Help, M/M, Pain, Philippa needs a hug, Star Trek - Freeform, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Philippa? Are you okay?" - Michael looked worried at the former Terran Emperor. It took a few Seconds before Philippa reacted. "Why would you ever, ever asked me a Question like that?" - Philippa replied and walked passed Michael. It was a Lie - she wasn´t okay and she knew it. But sometimes an evil former Terran Emperor needs someone she can talk to. Little did Philippa knew, that this Person would be an young Child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Emperors Counselor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Michael. Why would you ever, ever asked me a Question like that?" - With those Words Philippa just left Michael in the Ships Corridor and made her Way to her Quarters.</p><p>Michael didn´t notice, how the former Terran Emperors facial Expression changed after she walked away from Michael. It was very strange for the young Woman, to deal with what she had seen a few Seconds ago. Because Philippa stood right in the middle of the Ships Corridor and didn´t react after Michael had addressed her several times. It took a few seconds before Philippa reacted and stopped to stare at an indefinable Point in the Corridor. It was not fitting the normal Behavior and that was the true Reason, why Michael was worried about the other Woman and asked Georgiou this Question.</p><p>"That was....strange", Michael said to herself, before she decided, to go on her Path, to Saru´s Ready Room. The Captain of the USS.Discovery wanted to talk with her about something.</p><p>"Lieutenant Nilsson - are you looking for something?" - when Michael went into the next Corridor - an worried young blonde Woman walked passed her. Lieutenant Nilsson looked at Michael worried for a Moment, but than nodded. She really was looking for something and it could be a better Time for this personal thing to get lost. It was nothing like this was the first Time, Nilsson finished her Shift and was ready to go to her Quarters and the first Thing the young Woman did, was searching threw the Ships Corridors. Not a very satisfying end of Work for the young Woman.</p><p>"Well...to be honst yes Commander - I´am looking for my Girls. And yes, i knew Captain Saru told me to change the password for the Doors in our Quarters, but i haven´t Time for it yet and the Girls took this Chance and a bad feeling is  telling me they are playing Hide and Seek. If you see Hazel or Liana , would please be so friendly and send them to our Quartes? Normally they don´t go to Rooms or Places of the Ship, they knew they werent allowed to go", Lieutenant Nilsson explained carefully.</p><p>Michael nodded with an smile on her Face. Right before the Discovery jumped into the Future, it was kind of an Surprise, that Lieutenant Nilsson young Daugthers were since a while hiding on the Discovery. The used an Signal and Scan blocker to make sure, nobody will find them in their hiding Spot. Wich was not an good Hiding Spot after all, because the 5 and 3 year old Girls were hiding in one of the unsuded Storage Rooms of the Ship. As soon as Dr.Culber needed more Space for the Beds at Sickbay, thanks to the many Injuries, a lot of Crew Members had, after the Discovery jumped into the Future - they found the Siblings and there was not turning back. Since that Day Lieutenant Nilsson tried to do her best as a Mother and still follow her Career at the Discovery. And the blond Woman was so thankul for all the Support she got form the whole Crew.</p><p>"Children learn fast - I´am sure someone will notice them and bring them back to your Quarters. Isn´t their favorite Place the Cafeteria during the last days?", Michael said in a calm Voice. She had met the Daugthers of Nilsson a few Times since her Reunion with the Discovery Family and both Girls told her, that heir favorite Place is the Cafeteria, because there is super nice Food. Maybe the young Mother should starting to look there?</p><p>"Auntie Michael is right - look Mommy i found a Cupcake in the Cafeteria" - little 5 year old Hazel walking next to Tilly, who was holding the Girls Hand and looked relieved, when she saw Nilsson.</p><p>"I found Hazel in the Cafeteria and we shared some Cupcakes - she told since you still were still at Work and the Hide and Seek Game with her little Sister was getting boring, she wanted to go out for some Cupcakes", Tilly said with an smile on her face.</p><p>"Thank you so much Tilly - Hazel you cannot just ran off our Quarters - what if you get lost?", the blonde replied towards her Daugther.</p><p>"Don´t worry Mommy, than i just ask the Computer to show me the Way back", the 5 year old replied happy and was letting go of Tilly´s Hand to grab her Mothers hand and took one more bite of her Cupcake.</p><p>"The Kid got a Point with that....uhm I mean...it´s better if you don´t do that again Hazel - you Mum is right or you just asked once of us okay Hazel?", Tilly asked the young Girl. Hazel nodded and Nilsson thanked the young Esign again for her watchful Eyes.</p><p>"Let´s go to our Quartes Hazel - I´am pretty sure that your little Sister is hiding under her Bed or in the Closet again - like last Time. What flavor has the Cupcake?", Nilsson asked in a more relaxed Voice and Michael watched how the Duo walked away a few Moments later.</p><p>"Hey Michael - do i see you later in the Cafeteria again? Keyla and the other wanted to do some Board Games and i guess it would be fun?", Tilly asked Michael in a hopeful Voice. It was very clear to see, that the Redhead was very happy to see her Friend again. And Board Game Night sounds good.</p><p>"I will - but first i need to go and talk with Saru - see you later Tilly", Michael replied and the two Friends path ways after a few Seconds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>With a heavy sight Philippa entered her Quarters. She was more than glad, that Michael wasn´t able to see her Face, while she was giving the younger Woman an Answer. Because the True was, she was not okay. Since Days she felt not so good, her personal Health has become more weak and often Philippa catches herself, how she had Problems with the once so wonderful Endurance. When the Woman wakes up in the Morning, mostly an Feeling of dizziness is greeting her. And as stubborn as Philippa Georgiou can be - she would never admit, that she was suffering under Health Condition Problems.</p><p>The former Terran Emperor sat down on her Bed and looked at the Window. They were now in the Future, helped Admiral Vance to heal the Killi Refugees and this Future was not so boring after all. Only one Thing worried Philippa - was her beloved  Terran empire was gone - fallen five hundert year ago. Everything Philippa built up in so much hard work with terror and fear. She couldn´t belive that this Glasses Wearer Man was right....he just couldn´t be right because if he would be, that could only mean one thing. Philippa was all alone and as the other Man had said - there must be a reason, why she was traveling with the Discovery - but fucking Hell she will not tell him the Reason. Not that anyone thinkes she has a soft spot for anyone on this Ship. Besides she knews very well for what Person she left her old life behind and jumped with the USS.Discoery into this new and unknown Future. It wasn´t the easiest choice - but Philippa would try her best, to have has much fun in this ´new Future´ as possible. And no damn disease symptoms can stop her from having a good time. </p><p>Well - at least she tried to ignore the Pain in her Chest and the upcoming and stronger getting dizziness. What the fuck was wrong with her Health System these days? Maybe the jump into the Future was pushing her to her own Limits - or she was getting an flu or an Virus was trying to knock her down. Once again Philippa sighed heavly and as she wanted to get up from her Bed, to grab herself a Glas of Water, she could clearly see and Pair of Shoes fast trying to hide in her Bathroom. Within a Second Philippa reached for the Weapon laying next to her and got closer to the Bathroom. She was ready to fire and to kick the Idiot out of her Quarters. Her finger was on the Trigger and after she looked around the Corner inside her Bathroom it was thanks to an good self control and her not yet so shitty Eyes - because she was able to lower he Phaser, after Philippa saw an little Girl sitting next to the Shower - most probaly the Offspring of Lieutenant Nilsson. </p><p>"Are you out of your Mind Child?!" - Philippa hissed angry at the young Girl and she was fucked up, that first of all a Child had Acess to her own and personal Quarters and secondly, she was hiding in her Bathroom. How did the blond haired Girl even got in here? </p><p>Instead of giving her an Answer, the young Girl coverd her Face with her little Hands - most like in Hope that the Adult wouldn´t see her and she could be invisible. Not work for Georgiou of course.</p><p>"Sure such an clever Tactic - The Enemy is pointing an Weapon at you - and you just pretend to not see it that´s damn....." - before Philippa could finish he nasty Comment about the Childs Hide and Seek Game - she was surprised by an much stronger getting dizziness. Philippas Hands reached out for the Door Frame and she tried to hold on to it. The Phaser was dropped on the Floor and the dark haired Woman closed her Eyes. This was pretty much fucked up. Why was her own Body gave her such an hard time? She was once so good in Shape? And now she couldn´t even speak out some death threats to a Child. Philippa closed her Eyes and hope to catch her own Breath during the next Moments. She never felt that unhealthy and....weak before and it annoyed her already. When she could breath normally after a few Seconds, she noticed that the young Girl carefully took a few Steps closer and looked worried and scared at Philippa with her big green Eyes. And the Terran Emperor knew this scared Face wasn´t the Result of her failed Death Threat towards the Child. Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p><br/>"Auntie Pippa ´kay? Sit on Bed?" - the young Girl asked in a shy and worried Voice and Philippa was taken more by surprise that her Health was so messed up, that she mostly ignored this childish Name that Girl had gaven her. But she went towards her Bed anyway, because if she would stand longer next to the Door Frame, she would colapse on the Floor sooner or later. What Philippa didn´t expected was, that the young Girl carefully walked next to her, just like if she want to make sure, that the Adult wasn´t missing the right Way to the Bed. </p><p>"Get lost Child. I don´t need an Toddler as Company - I´am just going to punish you later for breaking into my Quarters", Philippa hissed annoyed - more about the not so nice feeling, than the Presence of 3 year old Liana. </p><p>"Lia don´t breaking into Quartes....Doors were open...and good Hiding Spot....feel better?", the little Girl replied shy and took a few more Steps towards the Bed, don´t caring about the Fact, that Philippa looked really annoyed and dark at her. </p><p>"Are you kidding me?! Leave and deal with your own Problems. I already have an annoying ´Offspring´ i don´t need a second...oh Shit...", Philippa cursed as a wave of Pain hits her Chest and she laid down her head on the Pillow. Maybe she just needs to reast and fill up the lack of Sleep. Than she would be as good as knew. </p><p>"Should Liana get Help? Search Hugh? Makes Ouchie better - Liana promise" - Philippa didn´t even have the strength to push Liana Nilsson down of her Bed (wich she of course would do because this Toddler dosen´t have any kind of Respect or learned to follow easy orders and rules) - so she just shook no with her Head. She didn´t need Culber to tell her some dumb Shit about how....broken her Health was. Neither did she need the Promise of an 3 year old Girl, that her Pain would go away, if she runs off to search for Hugh Culber. Life wasn´t a Fairytail and all the dark haired Woman needs is some sleep and her Quarters totally empty from anyone else - wich in short was an Attempt to kick the little Girl out as soon as possible. </p><p>"I´m fine. Perfectly healthy or are you to blind to see? No leave me alone....you have no Idea how it feels to understand, what it means get hit with the News, that everything you built up over the last 30 Years is gone cince Centuries. That your Life Mission ist destroyed, mostly good enough to end in an Museum and that you´re only Reason to remain on this Chip and in this Future is an Mirror Version of your once beloved adopted Daugther, who betrayed you with her right hand and is your personal Weakness - and hell yeah i feel pretty messed up right now because my Health is not that good, as it should be - this Dizziness is horrible and i feel like i need to get some sleep otherwise my Body will just break and i will colapse at the Ground. And you know why all this dosen´t matter in any way to me? Because I´am stubborn, proud and badass as hell. I don´t care if a stand up the next Morning and have the same Symptoms - because I´am a Warrior - I´am the former Terran Emperor and no damn Flu or anything else could break me...." - after Philippa said that she closed her Eyes and was exhausted. She never wanted to tell anyone her personal worries. That was stuff for the weak and annoyed Persons...it was something Tilly would do. But not her. Even Philippa couldn´t lie that it felt...good to let it out. Even if a 3 year old Girl barely was in the State of understanding what all those Word meant and how much the Meaning behind this Words meant for Philippa herself.</p><p>"I´am Liana and three Years old....Auntie Pippa don´t look good....Lia has Surprise than you feel a lots better" - the Toddler replied and Philippa, who now opend her Eyes again barely looked up as the Child was running towards the Replicator and tipped something on the Display. Just the typical Sound, that the Replicator makes let her knew, that whatever the young Girl did - was finished. Why couldn´t this little Monster just leave her alone? Don´t she see that Philippa is in Pain and don´t want to have any kind of Company right now? Well it was nice to have an personal Counselor that didn´t understand your Problems and tells you after you vomit all the shit out, that is more or less breaking your Soul, her Name and Age - wonderful. Maybe she was just dreaming and this is kind of an nightmare. Or something her Subconscious wants to tell her?</p><p>"Look" - said the Toddler happly and Philippa really didn´t want to, but she looked to her right side and saw how Liana hold an....what is it called again? Ah yes - Ice Cream Sundae in a big bowl in Philippas Direction. She never tried this Dessert before and back when Tilly´s annoying Princess/Queen Friend from Xahea helepd the USS Discovery Crew  - she was eating this strange Food as well. </p><p>"Great now you want to poison me - when you want my Death so badly, than just grab my Phaser wich is still on the Bathroom Floor and try to shot me?!", Philippa sighed and the last Thing she wanted to try or to ear right now was on...Sugar and Ice Cream mixed Thing in a bowl. YIkes. </p><p>"Ice Cream Yummy - Eat please", Liana begged her and as the Toddler tried to climb up on the Bed, while holding the Bowl with the Ice Cream in one Hand, Philippas reflexes were on the Edge, she pulled the Bowl out of the Toddlers Hand and so turned away a maybe upcoming mess. Not without gave her an annoyed and angry look. Why was she so worried about her? She was worse than Michael. </p><p>"If i try this Bowl of too much Sugar - you´re going to leave me Quarters!", Philippa made some Things very clear and to her Surprise little Liana nodded.</p><p>"Promise", the Toddler said and gave Philippa and friendly Smile. As Ice Cream would magically push away all ov her Problems. Tze Children.</p><p>So Philippa didn´t had another Chance, than to put the Spoon into the Ice Cream, pull it out and eat some of the cold and sugary Dessert. It was cold and tasted...kind of good after all.</p><p>"I stay with my Statement ´The goop in this bowl is vile´ - now leave Liana!" - Philippa said after a few Seconds - and the Toddler waved her goodbye and than left her Quarters without any Problems. Before the Doors of her Quartes closed she could hear the Voice of Michael talking to the young Child.</p><p>"Liana? What are you doing at this Part of the Ship? Come on i will bring you to your Mother and Sister, before i join the Board Game Night, Keyla sat up - would you take my Hand?" </p><p>And a few Seconds later the Doors closed. After that Philippa changed the Passwort to her Quartes and added an extra Safety Protocol. She also eat some of the Ice Cream, befor the Bowl was put away on a small Table next to her bed. Than Philippa fall asleep finally and her Body could get the Rest, it´s need so badly. </p><p>For the Moment she was safe and her Body had the Chance to fill up his Engery. But sooner or later her own Proud and Arrogance will bring her and her Health to an Breaking Point. The Question there was just not when - it was where and if the People would care as friendly as nicely as Liana did.</p><p>Of course the former Terran Emperor didn´t waste a single Tought about all the Possibilities that could happen, she was just happy, that she could finally go to sleep and didn´t need to face for Example Michaels worried look. For now Philippa Georgiou could sleep peacefully.</p><p>And when she wakes up in the Morning again - the half eaten Ice Cream Sundae in the Bowl would still be there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> THE END </strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="jhH5U">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="tw-src-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="oSioSc">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="g9WsWb">
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="tw-ta-container hide-focus-ring tw-nfl">
            
          </div>
          <div class="iYB33c">
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="dlJLJe">
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="dURPtb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="tw-src-ltr">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="oSioSc">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="g9WsWb">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="tw-ta-container hide-focus-ring tw-nfl">
          
        </div>
        <div class="iYB33c">
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="dlJLJe">
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div class="U9URNb">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="tw-menu">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>